Amor y Muerte
by hudgens77
Summary: "Light-kun, no tengo miedo. Tengo terror."


**Bueno, ya había escrito este oneshot en inglés por diversión, pero como no tengo nada que hacer decidí traducirlo:) Bueno, espero que les guste:3**

**R&R:)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Muerte<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ryuuzaki!" Light exclamó, tirándose al piso para atrapar al agonizante detective a fin de detener su caída.<p>

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, y fue entonces cuando todo rastro de Yagami Light desapareció. Una sonrisa atravesó sus facciones, la sonrisa de Kira, apoderándose de él.

Lo peor que puede ocurrirte es mirar la cara de tu asesino mientras mueres. Aun peor, si estás enamorado de él. Y sólo lo hace más triste el hecho de que éste corresponda tus sentimientos y sólo te dirija una expresión de satisfacción mientras tu vida termina, una expresión tan espeluznante como la que Light le estaba dando a L Lawliet en esos segundos.

L trató de aferrarse a la vida, pero era como si corrientes de agua lo absorbieran, ahogándolo, impidiéndole luchar…

_Yo.. Yo estaba en lo correcto.. Pero yo..._

Sus ojos negros se cerraron lentamente, y la sonrisa de Kira se ensanchó, confirmando todas sus sospechas.

_L, yo gano._

* * *

><p>Light abrió los ojos repentinamente, y lo primero que vio fue la luz del reloj digital en la mesa al lado de la cama. 2:46 A.M. Todavía tenía bastante tiempo para dormir.<p>

Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Una escalofriante y vívida pesadilla, y mientras calmaba su agitada respiración se percató de los rítmicos suspiros que reinaban en la silenciosa habitación. Su corazón se calmó un poco al saber que L estaba respirando, que estaba vivo y a su lado.

Se sentía mentalmente aliviado ya que a pesar de que hubiese sido un sueño terrible y tan realista, había mantenido su control y no había despertado al detective que dormía plácidamente al otro lado de la cama. L necesitaba descansar, hubiese sido una pena alterarlo con un grito o alguna reacción parecida, después de todo el joven nunca dormía. Light se sonrió para sí imaginando la pacífica expresión en el rostro del excéntrico muchacho mientras descansaba. Es más, nunca lo había visto con los ojos cerrados. Excepto, por supuesto, en su última pesadilla.

Y así las frescas y abrumadoras memorias regresaron. Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales fue incapaz de contener, y suaves sollozos escaparon de sus labios. Se llevó la mano a la boca para contenerlos, tratando de no mover demasiado las esposas. No se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; en medio de su silencioso llanto, provocando que el metal tintineara levemente, un sonido prácticamente inaudible; pero los sentidos de L eran tan agudos como los de un gato —no por nada era el mejor detective del mundo— y fue suficiente para despertarlo.

Se preocupó al pensar que Light estaba sufriendo; y es que era inevitable, pero sin querer se había encariñado con el joven. No obstante su lado racional le impedía ir, abrazar y consolarlo. Sin moverse, murmuró en la absoluta oscuridad:

"Light-kun, ¿estás bien?"

El leve temblor y los sollozos se detuvieron ipso facto.

Maldita sea, lo había despertado. No sólo eso, pero también se había dado cuenta de todo.

"Sí, Ryuuzaki. Sólo fue una pesadilla," respondió Light tratando de disfrazar su voz rota. Sonrió un poco, una sonrisa falsa para complementar su perfecta actuación, aunque no tenía sentido puesto que el cuarto se encontraba en completa penumbra e incluso aunque estuviese iluminado, Ryuuzaki no podría ver su semblante ya que estaban espalda contra espalda.

Lawliet se llevó el pulgar a la boca, sopesando una respuesta. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que podía confiar en él, que olvidara todo porque él lo protegería. Eso era lo que L, como _persona_, quería decirle a _Yagami Light_. Sin embargo, L, el _detective_, no debía decirle tales estupideces al sospechoso número uno de ser _Kira_. Los sentimientos eran simplemente obstáculos molestos que se interponían en su camino, cosas que debía ignorar a toda costa.

Mas no podía. Porque en esos últimos meses, el castaño había cambiado. Su personalidad no era la misma, él podía verlo. Incluso su mirada era diferente, y fue ahí cuando se enamoró de él. Pero sabía que en algún lugar, escondido, estaba el asesino de masas que lo había desafiado y que planeaba matarlo. L no se arrepentía de haber tomado el caso de Kira, ya que gracias a eso había conocido a Light. Mas sí se arrepentía de que Light tuviese que ser ese asesino despreciable.

L suspiró pesadamente, acto que no fue ignorado por Light. Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran quedarse así, y Kira convertirse en una borrosa y mala memoria...

Pero sabía que no podía ser así. Dentro de sí sabía que tarde o temprano Light volvería a cambiar. Por eso era que debía aprovechar cada segundo que tuviera antes de que eso pasara.

Y es que esos condenados sentimientos eran tan confusos, profundos y dolorosos…

"Ryuuzaki," Light rompió el silencio. No le importaba que pasaría, no le importaba si aumentaba su porcentaje de ser Kira, necesitaba sacarse del pecho esas emociones de culpa. "Tengo miedo," finalmente anunció, su voz quebrándose en el acto, haciendo que nuevas lágrimas bañaran su rostro. Sí, Light tenía miedo de que en algún lado dentro de él, estuviera el asesino. No era la primera vez que el pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza, y ese maldito sueño sólo enfatizaba sus peores miedos. Pero no, ¡no podía ser él! No podía, ¿verdad? Porque el jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan descorazonado, no podría vivir con ello. Mas las insistentes sospechas y preguntas de Ryuuzaki, y esos pensamientos que le asaltaban de vez en cuando... ¿Y si realmente significaban algo?

"Ryuuzaki," rogó. _L, sálvame_; su mente gritó, y los sollozos se hacían más difíciles de controlar.

El pelinegro sintió su corazón romperse, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No estaban destinados a estar juntos, nunca lo habían estado. Además, ¿cómo podía consolar a Light, con qué cara podía decirle que no había que temer, cuando él mismo se sentía tan asustado? Como cualquier humano que siente la muerte cerca, estaba aterrorizado. ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Le gustaba haber vivido su vida como lo había hecho? ¿Podía aun cambiar algo en tan poco tiempo? ¿Podía cumplir sus deseos, sus sueños? ¿Alguien le recordaría, le extrañaría?

Lawliet agradeció por la oscuridad y por la posición en la que estaban, porque así Light no podría verlo llorar. Porque L no lloraba.

Y aun así necesitaba consuelo más que nunca. Sin darse la vuelta, buscó a tientas por la mano de su compañero, y la tomó firmemente, las esposas tintineando con cada movimiento.

Light estaba algo sorprendido, pero agradeció el contacto sin cambiar su posición tampoco. Lo quería.

"No hay nada que temer, Light-kun. Fue sólo una pesadilla." Su voz era monótona, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del joven, y éste no se negó. Al contrario, los apretó firmemente. "Ahora durmamos, mañana atraparemos a Higuchi y necesitamos descansar bien."

Light asintió contra la almohada, sintiéndose en paz. No era Kira, y Lawliet siempre estaría a su lado. Estaba seguro de eso. Sonrió, no podía ser más feliz. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir cómo en esa noche algo había cambiado entre ellos..

Cerró sus ojos. Pero antes de dejarse caer en las garras del sueño, murmuró:

"L?"

_L, no Ryuuzaki. L._

"¿Sí?" Respondió la otra voz inmediatamente, un poco atónita por el cambio de nombre.

"Gracias."

Y con eso, se esfumó al mundo de Morfeo. L no respondió, el nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande como para dejarlo hablar. Ahora fue él quien rompió en llanto, sin soltar jamás la cálida mano de Light, pero cuidándose de no alterar su sueño.

Una vez que se hubo calmado lo suficiente como para poder hablar —pero no lo suficiente para dejar de llorar— un murmullo se escuchó en la habitación.

"Light-kun, también tengo miedo."

Una pausa, más lágrimas. Sabía que esa podía ser una de sus últimas conversaciones con Light inocente, porque podía sentir la presencia de Kira más cerca, sedienta de poder y dominación.

"Light-kun, no tengo miedo. Tengo terror."

Sí, tenía terror. Terror de todo: de sus sentimientos, de su confusión, del amor, de la muerte…

Terror de saber que por primera vez en su vida había alguien para él, terror de descubrir que las esposas no eran lo único que les mantenía unidos, que habían desarrollado un vínculo más allá de lo incomprensible y lo inexplicable, más allá de lazo que une al depredador y su presa…

Y terror de saber que muy pronto ese lazo sería destruido en las manos de Kira, y no podían hacer nada al respecto.


End file.
